1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to redundant inertial measurement systems and, particularly, to systems of the type described wherein inertial sensors are disposed within strapdown platforms. More particularly, this invention relates to a configuration wherein each of the sensors is electrically and physically separated from the other of the sensors within each platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In redundant inertial measuring systems, skewing of the input axes of inertial sensors enhances system reliability and failure detection, and isolation of faulty sensors. It has been established that optimum performance results when the skewing is relative to the face of a regular geometric figure, i.e. cube, dodecahedron or icasohedron. A gimballed platform system featuring sensor failure detection and isolation when the sensor axes are disposed relative to the faces of an icasohedron is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 240,082, filed Mar. 31, 1972 by B. J. O'Connor, et al, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,309 and assigned to The Bendix Corporation, assignee of the present invention.